<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dangaronpa: All Star Killing Game by Femalesonicexe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916471">Dangaronpa: All Star Killing Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe'>Femalesonicexe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Killing Game Executions (Dangan Ronpa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After 20 years, the PlayStation All stars return for another tournament under new management</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, that manager happens to be Monokuma, who wants all the all stars to kill each other. Can they escape this game of fate? Or will these franchises be even more dead</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the best news anyone ever received. After years of being defunct, the PlayStation All Stars tournament is coming back. </p><p>When all 25 players arrived at the All Star Castle, it was like a family reunion. It's been so long since everyone saw each other. And no one looked different from 2013. Expect Dante, who finally got his iconic white hair back. </p><p>"Did you hear?" Parappa said. "The tournament is under new management"</p><p>"So no more polygon man?" Stephen Fry, the disembodied annoucer that talks for sackboy asked (at this point, I'm just gonna say it's sackboy talking even though it's him. So that way I don't confuse you guys) </p><p>"That's a relief. He was kinda annoying" Spike said. </p><p>"He was like the WORST version of master hand" Daxter said. </p><p>"It's half past 10. Shouldn't the new manager be here by now?" Clank asked. </p><p>"Ahem"</p><p>All the fighters turned to the empty podium. </p><p>"Is the family reunion over?" A disembodied voice that wasn't sackboy said. "Good, now we can begin"</p><p>Everyone saw a black and white teddy bear jump up into the air onto the podium. </p><p>"Welcome to the PlayStation All Stars Tournament" The bear said. "I am Monokuma. And I am this school's- I mean, this tournament's manager"</p><p>"Monokuma? " Clank said. "Now where have I heard that name before"</p><p>"My name gets around" Monokuma said. "So how's it feel to be together again after all these years?"</p><p>"I missed all of you," Fat Princess said. </p><p>"I just assumed you were all dead" Evil Cole said. </p><p>"Why did HE come here?" Nathan Drake asked. </p><p>"He's a part of me. I had no choice!" Cole said.</p><p>"Anyway," Monokuma said. "For this tournament, I decided to change the rules a bit"</p><p>"Really?" Parappa said. </p><p>"Yes, instead of fighting each other" Monokuma said. The room goes silent before he speaks again. </p><p>"You have to kill each other"</p><p>Cue the gasp coming from everyone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The First Motive -Deadly Life-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first motive is revealed</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh haha, very funny," Parappa said. "Polygon man used to make these jokes a lot"</p><p>"Well I'm not polygon man" Monokuma said "and I'm being dead serious"</p><p>Everyone looked at each other. They just reunited and now they have to kill each other? But why? </p><p>"Um Monokuma was it?" Clank said. "It doesn't seem right for us to be united only to kill each other. Shouldn't we be having time to familiarize with each other-"</p><p>"Can it, bucket of bolts!" Monokuma said. "Now then. Allow me to introduce something that will help you during this killing game. Everyone, please look dig into your left pocket"</p><p>Everyone did so and pulled out a black and white phone. </p><p>"Yo what happened to our phones?" Parappa said. </p><p>"These are Monophones," Monokuma said. "They contain fighter info, a map of the whole castle, and a special feature that won't be added until the first murder is committed"</p><p>“Well this blows” Parappa said. </p><p>"Before we begin, I would like to discuss the rules. You'll be able to see them in your Monophone once I'm done" Monokuma said. <br/>"Rule number 1, and the most important rule: violence against the tournament manager is not allowed"</p><p>Everyone puts down their weapons. </p><p>"Rule number 2: only 2 murders can be committed at once" </p><p>"Yeah Evil Cole" Nathan Drake said. </p><p>"Rule number 3: everyone must wake up at 7am and go to bed at 10am every day. At night the cafeteria and the castle with be on lock down. So everyone must be in bed at that point"</p><p>"And finally rule 4: when a murder is committed, all fighter will have to attend a roster trial. Attendance is mandatory"</p><p>"So what happens if we refuse to follow the rules?" Jak asked. </p><p>"Then you will face punishment," Monokuma said. "Now then, here's your first motive. I give these out so that someone can starts killing"</p><p>"I'm gonna make some changes to the roster," Monokuma said. "We can do without 7 of you"</p><p>A piece of rope hangs from the sky. Monokuma pulled the rope and 7 fighters fly into the air, rope around their necks:</p><p>Everyone watches in horror as Kat, Emmet, Issac, Zeus, Kratos, Radec and Sweet Tooth hang from the ceiling, dying of asphyxiation one by one. </p><p>"Oh my god!" Parappa said. "You killed our friends!"</p><p>"I'll make a deal with you, Parappa" Monokuma said. "If someone dies in the next 24 hours, you can save one of these pinatas"</p><p>"They're not pinatas, they're our friends" Nathan Drake said. </p><p>"I can't choose. They're all my friends" Parappa Said. </p><p>"Well you better make the right choice, Parappa the scammer" Monokuma said. The room went silent. </p><p>"That wasn't me. That was my voice actor" Parappa suddenly said. And so began the killing game. Who will be the first to die in this game of fate? </p><p>17 FIGHTERS PARTICIPATING.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Punishment -Deadly Life-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clank couldn't keep his mouth shut</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Now then, I wish the 17 of you the best of luck," Monokuma said. </p><p>"Um there's more than 17 of us actually" Clank said. </p><p>"Well fighters with little buddies, or alternative personalities count as one" Monokuma said, pointing to Cole and Evil Cole. </p><p>"Excuse me, I am not a 'little being' " Clank said. "I am my own individual-"</p><p>"Oh shut up Robot Boy," Monokuma said. "Or I'll make an example of you"</p><p>"An example of me?" Clank asked. "You mean using me as a way to bind to your rules?"</p><p>"Clank, give it a rest" Ratchet said. </p><p>"If you keep questioning my rules, I'll have to punish you so you can shut up," Monokuma said. </p><p>"Punishment? You mean a slap on the wrist? A time out? A-"</p><p>Suddenly a swarm of spears popped up from the ground, stabbing Clank. Unfortunately, Clank was sitting on Ratchet's head so the poor lombax was the one who took all the gunir spears. </p><p>"Ratchet?!" Clank said. </p><p>"Darn, killed the wrong person," Monokuma said. </p><p>Ratchet falls to the floor. Everyone screams and panics. </p><p>"Can people stop dying for 5 seconds?!" Spike screamed. </p><p>"Ok that one's on me" Monokuma said. "I'll take the lombax to the infirmary. You guys worry about killing each other"</p><p>Two more monokumas appear with a stretcher and take Ratchet to the infirmary, Clank follows them. </p><p>Everyone else was excused and they all headed to the cafeteria. It was clear that everyone in the room was traumatized. Even Fat Princess wasn't scarfing down on cake. </p><p>"So this is it then" Parappa said. "We're in a killing game"</p><p>Toro cries. Jak pats his head. </p><p>"I can't believe this," Spike said. "Who is that bear to think he can control our lives?"</p><p>"And he's already killed so many of our friends," Nathan Drake said. "Now he wants us to kill each other"</p><p>"Well, we don't have to play his little game," Parappa said. "We should all work together and find an escape and no one has to die"</p><p>"The dog is finally talking some sense" Evil Cole said. "But how are we going to do that?"</p><p>"Yeah… I know" Parappa said. He stood up on the table. "I gotta believe-"</p><p>Ding dong ding dong. </p><p>Monokuma appears on the intercoms. </p><p>"Ahem, this is a school- I mean tournament announcement. It is now 10pm. Everyone must report to bed immediately. The castle will go into lock down in 10 minutes." Monokuma said. "And don't worry about Ratchet. My nurses made quick work of him. He should be able to return Tommorow. Unless one of you decides to kill him in the hospital"</p><p>The announcement ends and everyone leaves for bed. </p><p>As Spike leaves for bed, he notices Parappa,  Toro and Kuro talking in the hall. </p><p>"So are you guys like a thing now or something?" Parappa asked. </p><p>"Yeah, a thing of best friends," Kuro said. </p><p>"Uhh never mind." Parappa said. </p><p>"Parappa, if anything happens to us, you'll try to find out who killed us right?" Toro asked. </p><p>"Of course. Anything for a friend. All I gotta do is believe"</p><p>Spike tried to hold in his laughter. Parappa and his "I gotta believe" Mentality hasn't aged a day. </p><p>The all stars went to bed. And Tomorrow, everyone will be alive. </p><p>Unless?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Body Discovery -Deadly Life-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone freaking dies</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, everyone was awakened by the sound of the intercoms. </p><p>"Good morning all stars. Welcome to the first day of your new life. Maybe after breakfast, you can visit Ratchet and Clank. I hear they're all patched up now" Monokuma said. </p><p>At the cafeteria, everyone is present, minus the lomax and robot of course. </p><p>"So then I said Good Luck trying to catch him," Toro said, finishing a story. Everyone laughed. </p><p>"Man that must've been so embarrassing" Nathan Drake said. </p><p>"He made me wear a maid dress for a week," Kuro said pouting. "Anyway, let's go see ratchet. Maybe he can help us with our escape plan "</p><p>"Good thinking," Nathan Drake said. Everyone got up and left. </p><p>"So did we decide if we're gonna save anyone?" Kuro said. </p><p>"That would mean someone would have to die," Daxter said. "And I wouldn't mind sacrificing princess plump"</p><p>"HEY!" Fat Princess yelled. </p><p>When they arrived at the infirmary door, they noticed blood leaking out of the room. Everyone froze. </p><p>"That's probably from yesterday," Nathan Drake said. He opens the door and:</p><p>The infirmary is trashed. There's a bloody wreck on the floor. Ratchet's body is facing away from the group. Clank appears to be turned off. </p><p>"SWEET HEAVENS" Naruto screamed. </p><p>Ding dong dong ding. </p><p>Monokuma appears on the intercoms. </p><p>"A body has been discovered!" Monokuma said. "After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the roster trial will begin. Please look at your monophones as I updated them for this investigation"</p><p>Everyone sees a new app on their phone called the Monofile. </p><p>"Hey look," Parappa said. "It's giving us information about the murder"</p><p>"The victims' names were Ratchet and Clank. They died at 6am this morning in the infirmary. Ratchet was hit with a blunt force object while sustaining injuries. Clank appears to have fried circuits" Spike said reading the file. </p><p>"Who was up at that hour?" Toro said. </p><p>"Well everyone went to bed unless ratchet was going to his room" Spike said. </p><p>"And we can't turn on Clank because he's been destroyed," Parappa said. </p><p>*fried circuits has been added to the truth bullets</p><p>"You should definitely begin investigating," Monokuma said, appearing out of nowhere. "You'll need it for the trial"</p><p>Everyone screams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Investigation -Deadly Life-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The all stars investigate the body</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where did you come from?" Spike said. </p><p>"I appear when you need me," Monokuma said. "If you wanna find out who killed the lombax and robot, you have to start an investigation for the trial. And then you thwart out the killer"</p><p>"But how are we gonna do that?" Parappa said. </p><p>"I don't know parappa, how are you gonna do that?" Monokuma asked. </p><p>"Yeah, I know," Parappa said. "I- I mean we gotta believe"</p><p>"Good, I'll see you guys in a few minutes," Monokuma said. He disappears out of nowhere. Toro puts on some rubber gloves and a face mask. </p><p>"Come on gang, let's inspect a dead body," Toro said. He pulls out a stick and pokes at Ratchet's body. Everyone else does their own investigation. </p><p>"Hey look!" Parappa said, picking up a bucket. "This bucket had water in it. Now it's all over the floor"</p><p>"That must've been used to short out Clank" Nathan Drake said. "Everyone knows water and robots don't mix"</p><p>*bucket full of water has been added to the truth bullets</p><p>"Hey guys, my body poking actually discovered something," Toro said. </p><p>"What is it?" Spike said. </p><p>"Head injuries," Toro said. </p><p>"It must've been from the wrench. It also has blood on it" Kuro said. </p><p>*head Injuries and wrench has been added to the truth bullets</p><p>"Whoever killed ratchet, seemed to have attacked him in this very room" Nathan Drake said. "This place is a mess"</p><p>*state of the infirmary has been added to the truth bullets</p><p>The gang suddenly hear someone slip and fall. They turn to see Dante laying in a stream of blood. </p><p>"Why is there so much blood on the floor?" Dante asked. </p><p>"The blood must be from the door, since we saw some leaking from it on the way here" Parappa said. </p><p>*bloody trail has been added to the truth bullets</p><p>"Wait toro, you mentioned something about being up this early" Spike said. </p><p>"I heard some commotion in the middle of the night. It woke up me and kuro" Toro said. </p><p>"But we just assumed it was monokuma so we went back to bed" Kuro said. </p><p>*bump in the night has been added to the truth bullets</p><p>Ding dong ding dong</p><p>The gang turn to the intercoms. </p><p>"It is now time to start the trial. Please report to the main hall for instructions" Monokuma said. </p><p>"Do we have enough evidence?" Dante asked. </p><p>"I think so," Spike said. </p><p>"The one who slain our friend shall receive justice" Nariko said. </p><p>"Ok princess, no need to get hostile since your buddy died," Daxter said. </p><p>The gang made it to the main hall. Monokuma was waiting for them. </p><p>"Welcome everyone," Monokuma said. "I bet you're all excited for this trial"</p><p>"The opposite actually," Kuro said. </p><p>"Yeah yeah yeah" Monokuma said. "Anyway, let's get to the trial"</p><p>He presses a button and an elevator appears. Everyone is confused. </p><p>"No time to waste," Monokuma said. Everyone squeezes into the elevator and it heads down. </p><p>Everyone began to look at each other. When this trial is over, they will go to their rooms but one of them won't join them. Or worst case scenario, no one goes back to their rooms. </p><p>So if the all stars wanna get outta here, they  need to make the right choice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Trial -Deadly Life-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang have their first trial</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the elevator dings, the gang steps outside to see a circle of podiums in the center of the room. One of the podiums had a portrait of Ratchet on it. His face was crossed out in pink blood. </p><p>"What's that for?" Spike said, referring to the portrait. </p><p>"I didn't want Ratchet to miss the trial," Monokuma said. "So his portrait is there. Now everyone go to their assigned podiums"</p><p>Everyone stands on their assigned podium. Eyes seemed to be scattering everywhere. </p><p>"Now then, allow me to explain the rules of the class- I mean roster trial" Monokuma said. "Using evidence found at the crime scene, you have to uncover who killed the victim. At the end of the trial, you all vote for who you think is the murderer. If you guess correctly, the killer get executed and everyone else is safe"</p><p>"However, if you are all wrong, everyone expect the killer is executed and the killer gets to walk away scot free"</p><p>Everyone gulped. Toro wiped his forehead.</p><p>"Now then, commence the trial!"</p><p>ALL RISE FOR THE ROSTER TRIAL! </p><p>All eyes were on ratchets podium, it's weird to think he's gone now. </p><p>"We didn't even have time to catch up," Cole said. </p><p>"We all just got back here after so long and then this killing game happened" Nathan Drake said. </p><p>"Yeah, we didn't even get time to catch up," Parappa said. "Man the pacing in this fic is weird"</p><p>"Enough fourth wall breaking" Spike said. "I think we should discuss the elephant in the room"</p><p>NON STOP DEBATE</p><p>Truth bullets: previous head injuries, bucket of water, state of the infirmary</p><p>"When we got there, Ratchet and Clank were dead," Parappa said. </p><p>"And it was made clear how Ratchet died" Sir Daniel muffled. </p><p>"It was?" Fat Princess asked. </p><p>"Yeah," Nathan Drake said. "It was because (he was hit in the head)"</p><p>"Hold on" Spike thought. "Something that Nathan Drake said doesn't make sense"</p><p>(Previous head injuries) </p><p>"NO THAT'S WRONG" Spike suddenly shouted. </p><p>Everyone turned to Spike. </p><p>"If you remember correctly, Ratchet was punished by Monokuma," Spike said. </p><p>"Correct," Monokuma said. </p><p>"He was stabbed by all those spears," Kuro said. "We all saw that"</p><p>"I wish to forget that," Nariko said. </p><p>"It's burned in my memory," Toro said. "Other than watching Kat get hanged"</p><p>While everyone was conversing, Spike noticed that Jak didn't seem to be talking. It's probably because of his select muteness but Spike feels that something else is going on. </p><p>*unusual silence has been added to the truth bullets </p><p>"So that head Injury must've been from the spears," Toro said. "I guess that makes sense-"</p><p>"STEP ON THE BRAKES!"</p><p>Everyone turns to Parappa. </p><p>"That doesn't make sense," Parappa said. "What about the wrench? It has blood in it. I think someone attacked Ratchet while he was still vulnerable"</p><p>"Parappa has a point," Spike said. </p><p>"Wait, you actually agree?" Parappa said. </p><p>"Oh woe is me" Monokuma said, pointing like Lord Farquad "the Rivals are agreeing with each other"</p><p>"You're right," Toro said. "Someone could've attacked Ratchet in the infirmary"</p><p>"Some things not adding up…" Spike thought. </p><p>NON STOP DEBATE</p><p>Truth Bullets: Bloody Wrench, State of the infirmary, Bump in the Night</p><p>"This doesn't make sense!" Cole said</p><p>"What do you mean?" Toro asked. </p><p>"If Ratchet died of his injuries…" Cole said. "Then what's with the wrench?"</p><p>"This is a wrench!" Parappa suddenly said. </p><p>"Could that mean… . (Ratchet was still alive) ?" Fat Princess said. </p><p>"Hang on. FP makes a good point" Spike said. </p><p>*bloody wrench</p><p>"I AGREE WITH THAT!" Spike said. "Maybe after Ratchet and Clank were healed up, Someone came and killed them with the wrench"</p><p>"But how would we know someone was in the infirmary with them?" Parappa said. </p><p>*state of the infirmary</p><p>"Parappa, do you remember how the infirmary looked after we found Ratchet and Clank's Body?" Spike asked. </p><p>"Yeah," Parappa said. "It was trashed. Stuff was knocked over and junk"</p><p>"Ok since when were Parappa and Spike best buddies?" Evil Cole asked. </p><p>"It's for character development," Monokuma said. "Definitely not because the author ships them or anything"</p><p>"So that means that someone could've been in the infirmary with Ratchet?"</p><p>NONSTOP DEBATE</p><p>Truth Bullets: Bucket of water, bump in the night, bloody trail</p><p>"So we agree that Ratchet was killed by the wrench" Nathan Drake said. "But what about Clank?"</p><p>"Yeah," Raiden said. "It takes more than a wrench"</p><p>"Maybe someone discovered Clank's weakness," Sackboy said. </p><p>"Nonsense" Parappa said. "You think (Clank has a weakness)?"</p><p>"Parappa isn't making sense..." Spike thought. </p><p>*bucket of water</p><p>"NO THAT'S WRONG" Spike said. "Clank may not have any weakness. But there is one he has by default: water"</p><p>"Water?" Parappa asked. </p><p>"Because he's a robot you Idiot" Spike said. </p><p>"Huh. Looks like I was wrong" Evil Cole said.</p><p>"So Clank must've died after Ratchet then"  Dante said. "But there's something I don't get”</p><p>NONSTOP DEBATE</p><p>Truth Bullets: bump in the night, unusual silence, bloody trail</p><p>"So We know how they died?" Dante said. "But do we know who Killed them?"</p><p>"We're still not on that topic?" Daxter asked. </p><p>"Can we confirm any witnesses?" Nariko asked. </p><p>"Someone could've went in" Nathan Drake "and they would've (left no evidence behind)"</p><p>"No evidence?" Spike thought</p><p>*bloody trail</p><p>" NO THAT'S WRONG!" Spike said. "Dante, what’s that pink stuff on your jacket”</p><p>“It’s the blood from when i fell” Dante said “someone spilled a bunch on the floor” <br/>“Now i remember” Nathan Drake said “There was a trail of blood from inside the infirmary”</p><p>“So that could mean one thing” Toro said “Ratchet was going back to his room when he was attacked”</p><p>“That could explain the blood trail,” Spike said. “And another thing”</p><p>*bump in the night</p><p>“Toro, you mentioned hearing something in the night,” Spike said.</p><p>“Yeah, it was a big thump” Toro said “Like someone falling to the ground”</p><p>“That was probably Ratchet,” Kuro said. “Someone attacked him on his way back to his room”</p><p>NONSTOP DEBATE</p><p>“Alright,” Parappa said. “Who killed him? ‘Fess up”</p><p>“Good thinking Parappa” Evil Cole said sarcastically. “The killer is just gonna reveal themselves”</p><p>“Hey it’s worth a shot” Parappa said. " The killer (must come out eventually)"</p><p>"Parappa has a point," Spike thought. </p><p>*unusual silence</p><p> </p><p>"I AGREE WITH THAT!" Spike said.</p><p>"You do?" Evil Cole said</p><p> </p><p>"You do?" Parappa said.</p><p>"There's someone here that I have been suspicious of from the beginning," Spike said. </p><p>*select someone</p><p>*Jak</p><p>"Jak!" Spike said. "I know it's normal for you to be quiet. But Daxter usually speaks for you, and he's not talking either"</p><p>"Hey hang on!" Daxter said. "You think I always know what Jak is thinking about 24/7?"</p><p>"Yes" Everyone, even monokuma, said. </p><p>"... Well you're right but it's not us!" Daxter said. </p><p>Jak looked up suddenly. </p><p>"You want the truth?" Jak said. "I'll give you the truth…"</p><p>The room went quiet. </p><p>".... You got us," Jak said. </p><p>"WHAAAAAT?!" Toro screamed. </p><p>"You… Killed Ratchet?" Fat Princess said. </p><p>"JAK!" Daxter yelled. </p><p>"HE WAS GETTING A NEW GAME" Parappa cried. "AND AN AMONG US SKIN"</p><p>"But why did you do it?" Nathan Drake. </p><p>"We wanted to save Kat," Daxter said. "Her gravity stuff could help us escape"</p><p>"Way to rat yourself out Jak," Monokuma said. </p><p>"Okay, I'm going to go through this whole thing," Spike said. "Let me know if I get anything wrong"</p><p>CLOSING ARGUMENT</p><p>ACT 1: "Ratchet and Clank were punished by Monokuma after Clank was questioning Monokumas methods. They were later escorted to the infirmary"</p><p>ACT 2: "When they were done being treated, Ratchet and Clank were heading back into their room. They were planning to meet up with us at breakfast"</p><p>ACT 3: "The Killer had been waiting for the two to get back from the infirmary. As their plan was to save Kat from the hanging body."</p><p>ACT 4: "When Ratchet and Clank were on screen, that's when the killer attacked"</p><p>ACT 5: "The Killer threw the bucket of water at Clank, shorting his circuits. This would make Ratchet drop his wrench to care for Clank"</p><p>ACT 6: “While Ratchet was distracted, the killer took Ratchet’s wrench and hit him upside the head. Due to Ratchet suffering from previous injuries, it killed him instantly”</p><p>FINAL ACT: “Not wanting to leave the bodies on the floor, The killer dragged the two into the infirmary, leaving behind that blood trail. Then they trashed the infirmary to make it seem like a struggle. They left the wrench and bucket in the infirmary to make it seem more likely”</p><p>“So that’s how you did it, isn't it? Jak and Daxter!” Spike said.</p><p>BREAK!</p><p>“...yeah, that’s right,” Jak said.</p><p>“THAT’S IT?!” Daxter yelled. “You’re just gonna give up? What about us?”</p><p>“What about them?” Jak said. “If we live, everyone else dies”</p><p>“I DONT WANNA DIE MY FRANCHISE TURNS 25 THIS YEAR” Parappa cried.</p><p>“Before we discuss which franchise is the oldest,” Monokuma said. “It’s voting time! Use your phones to vote on who you think is the murder. If you don't vote, that mean punishment for you too, so vote like you mean it”</p><p>After everyone votes, confetti appears.</p><p> </p><p>“Ding ding ding!” Monokuma said. “The killer is in fact the rowdy duo Jak and Daxter. Isn’t it ironic that they killed their own rivals?”</p><p>“I can’t believe this…” Nathan Drake said. Everyone else is just as distraught. Even after they said they wouldn’t participate, someone went and committed a murder.</p><p>“Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for Jak and Daxter,” Monokuma said. “Since you all dont have ultimate talents, these punishments are based on...YOUR RIVALS!”</p><p>“So you mean we need to fight robots from the sidekick’s world?” Daxter said. Monokuma nods.</p><p>“Let’s give it everything we got,” Monokuma said. “It’s punishment time”</p><p>“I don’t expect you all to forgive me,” Jak said. “But i count on all of you to get out of here. Especially you Spike”</p><p>Daxter wasted his last words screaming.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this took a whole month i apologize<br/>now to write the execution</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Execution -Deadly Life-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jak dies lol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JAK AND DAXTER HAVE BEEN FOUND GUILTY! </p><p>TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT! </p><p>As everyone stood there, Jak is suddenly pulled away from the group, via a chain on his neck. </p><p>He is pulled into another room, where the duo notice a swarm of robots on their way to the two. </p><p>A CRACK IN TIME: JAK AND DAXTER'S EXECUTION</p><p>The robots come in and Jak and Daxter raise their weapon. They attacked all the robots they could but even more kept appearing. As Jak is fending off the robots. He notices a certain lombax and robot flying away from the group. This causes Jak to get distracted and the robots gang up on Jak, beating him to a pulp.</p><p>When the robots retreat, all that is left of jak and daxter is a pink splat on the ground and Jak’s goggles, the rest of the allstars stare in shock.</p><p>The first person to speak after the Execution was Parappa. Actually it was more of a scream.</p><p>“WHAT THE HECK?!” Parappa said. “YOU KILLED THEM”</p><p>“Well duh” Monokuma said. “What do you think execution means homeslice”</p><p>“DON'T HOMESLICE ME” Parappa said “WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?</p><p>“I’m monokuma” Monokuma said “and i need for all of you to get back to your rooms before i punish you all”</p><p>Spike picked up Parappa before he could throw hands and everyone left to their rooms.</p><p>Spike had carried Parappa to his bed, the dog now a crying mess. Spike too had been crying.</p><p>“It’s not fair,” Parappa said. “I thought we were finally going to relive our best moments in the tournament, turns out it was just a lie. So that bear can kill all our friends”</p><p>Parappa looked up to see Spike wiping away his tears.</p><p>“Spike you big baby were you crying this whole time?" Parappa said. Spike sniffed. </p><p>"You know I hate seeing you cry" Spike said. </p><p>"Don't get all sappy with me," Parappa said. "If I fall in love with you, that means you're gonna die next. I know how this goes."</p><p>"Are you admitting that you're in love with me?" Spike said teasingly.</p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p>After their chat, Spike went back to his room. He never actually got a chance to admire it since he immediately passed out last night. He missed this room a lot. He also missed Parappa. He wasn't in love like he teased Parappa for, he's actually gotten to know his rival a bit more and now they're actually friends. The two were on track to becoming good friends until the tournament's sudden cancellation. That was 20 years ago, things have changed. But Parappa never did. He believed that they could pass this class trial and believed that Spike can thwart out the killer. </p><p>Spike hoped that he would believe for the rest of the killing game. </p><p>15 FIGHTERS REMAIN</p><p>(Monokuma Theater, this appears after each class trial) </p><p>"Enemies to Lovers, a concept done to death. You've probably seen this trope somewhere in one of your favorite fanfics. If done properly, Enemies to lovers is the best trope since Fluff. Done incorrectly, and you get those BakuDeku fics. You do know that Baku told Deku to kill himself right?"</p><p>"This has been Monokuma Theater, reminding you that PlayStation All stars should get a sequel"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>